A - B - C
by realfriends13
Summary: A collection of one-sentence stories based on one word prompts, all revolving around canon Bully characters, and some references to unnamed original characters. Each chapter is a different letter (i.e. Chapter 1 is words that start with A) and contains twenty words. Rated T for ideologically sensitive material. Features many more characters than shown.
1. A

1\. **Abandoned**

Gary Smith, of all people, knew; the best part about having no one was that you could never, ever be abandoned.

2\. **Abduction**

Peanut was convinced that Lola Lombardi had to be some sort of extraterrestrial form who had abducted Johnny Vincent—how else could he explain how Johnny had turned into someone Peanut could barely recognize overnight?

3\. **Accidents**

"You can't _honestly_ expect me to touch something so _sweaty_ ," Gord squealed at Jimmy after having accidentally crashed the go-kart into the brick wall.

4\. **Accomplish**

"YES, YOUR ELF PRINCESS IS FINALLY MINE!" Fatty screamed at Algernon, finally having won the card after the seventh game that night.

5\. **Adapt**

The fact remained that Mandy, her best friend of so many years, had changed, and no amount of praying or crying would ever change that, so Zoe would just have to get used to it and adapt.

6\. **Admission**

"I think… I love her," Ted admitted in a quiet mumble, evading his eyes from the shocked and disbelieving faces of his teammates.

7\. **Advice**

"Guys are way easy to understand," Trent told Gord in a very as-a-matter-of-factly voice as he puffed on his cigarette, "the trick is, you just gotta offer him to make out under the bleachers, and make it real clear that you got a bag of beef jerky you're willing to split."

8\. **Aging**

The worst part was that Wade had been this way since he was sixteen, indifferent to the world and simply allowing it to push him forward whichever way it deemed reasonable as he aged onwards, aimlessly.

9\. **Alcoholism**

She watched quietly as Ricky drank himself into a deep, inescapable pit, searching for the right words to get him to stop—but what could she do, being in the exact same position?

10\. **Alienation**

But Derby _couldn't_ love Pinky, so maybe it was just better if he spent some time by himself for a while.

11\. **Amnesia**

Clint or Henry… Clint or Henry… he couldn't remember which was his name, but as the orderly's syringe pierced into his skin, it didn't really matter.

12\. **Angry**

Tom wiped at his eyes furiously as he woke up, the image of Wade's grave clear in his mind, the thoughts of having failed his best friend still fresh and echoing… he hated having nightmares like that.

13\. **Aphrodisiacs**

Johnny sucked in a breath as he watched her let her long hair down before jumping into the lake in the night's darkness—she was like a fucking drug to him, and as she turned to smile at him, beads of water twinkling off the moonlight on her fair skin, he realized he just had to accept it.

14\. **Apocalypse**

The thing was, Johnny knew who the last person he'd see at the end of the world was, and it wasn't Lola, no… it was _Peanut_.

15\. **Apple**

Eunice let out a deep sigh as she slumped back in her cafeteria seat—it'd been a week since her diet had begun, and she'd barely eaten anything besides water—when suddenly an apple plunked onto her tray, and she turned only to stare at the retreating back of none other than Derby Harrington.

16\. **Arguments**

"You're gonna turn out jutht like _Dad_!" Thad screamed at his older brother, but instantly regret it when he saw the stunned, wounded look on Dan's face before he began walking away, breaking out into a sprint as soon as Thad called his name.

17\. **Ashes**

Trent shivered as he inspected the ashes that were left over from a couple of badly burned bleachers in the gym—he had to hand it to that Hopkins kid, maybe he was a twerp, but at least the ashes were of bleachers and not of Kirby.

18\. **Asphyxiation**

He was struggling for air, oxygen, _anything_ , but all that surrounded Ted was reminders of Beatrice, Beatrice _everywhere_ , Bea and her long hair, Bea and the glasses she was so embarrassed of, Bea reciting the periodic table, everywhere, she lingered.

19\. **Assault**

Gary's eyes blazed with fury as he launched himself at the orderly—how _dare_ he compare him to his coward of a father?

20\. **Atomic**

Peanut's eyes widened as he did his best to keep Johnny and her apart—they were atomic, and without him there to neutralize them, their reaction together would be catastrophic, and surely the end for them _both_.


	2. B

1\. **Baptized**

Life without him was something new, as if he'd been baptized into a new world, and Peanut wasn't sure he liked it very much.

2\. **Barefoot**

Ted watched her unsurely as she glided on bare feet along the beach towards him, powerless as he allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down into a sweet, breathless kiss.

3\. **Beat**

Kirby swore, if Trent called him 'gay' as an insult one more time, he was gonna give him a taste of his world-famous pound cake recipe, even if he was Kirby's boyfriend.

4\. **Benign**

Gary's arm was limp as the nurse injected the newest of the medicines added to his folder; he wasn't sure if he could feel nothing or everything, and even then he didn't know which one he would've preferred.

5\. **Biased**

Yeah, okay, but the only reason Crabblesnitch had even bothered to give Wade detention was because his lame-ass gymnastics trophy had been in the trophy case when Wade smashed it, the fucking fairy.

6\. **Bigotry**

Gord crossed his arms and huffed in irritation; the idea that Rough n' Rich was better than Luxury Stud was an absolutely atrocious one, and he could not believe that his fellow fraternity brothers were uncultured enough to think so.

7\. **Bipolar**

She watched from a corner as Ted flew around the room, raging and destroying in a steroid-induced rage, absolutely helpless and unsure of what to do.

8\. **Birthday**

Parker wasn't really sure what had been the worst aspect about his birthday; the middle-aged stripper that one of the greasers had ordered as a prank, or the fact that Gord had fallen off of a table and gotten a concussion during his drunken rendition of a Britney Spears song.

9\. **Blank**

Pinky stared at herself in the mirror, her brown eyes blank and empty, and wondered briefly for a moment if they would look the same way on her wedding day.

10\. **Bliss**

Really, the last place that Beatrice ever expected to experience a moment of peace and pure happiness was the small slice of beach beside the bridge to Bullworth Town, especially with none other than Ted Thompson sitting by her side.

11\. **Blood**

Johnny screamed as his fist made contact with the mirror over and over and over… until his knuckle glistened with the touches of glass and his own blood.

12\. **Bomb**

Juri knew that bath bombs weren't very "manly", by whatever standard, but they had the word 'bomb' in them so how girly could they be, really?

13\. **Bone**

Tom didn't know how, he didn't know why, and he didn't know where, but he knew that Wade was in trouble-he could feel it in his bones.

14\. **Break**

Silently, Peanut watched as she stood and walked away from him; he was too busy trying to convince himself he'd be better off this way.

15\. **Brittle**

Swallowing his professions of love and desire, Derby found himself unable to speak to her without the threat of breaking down in grief, and instead only managed to muster the energy to open the taxi door for her.

16\. **Brutal**

"We weren't ever really friends, anyway," Mandy scoffed, inspecting her nails and swallowing her pain as she refused to look Zoe in the eyes, "it was just pretend so that I could get closer to him."

17\. **Bullet**

But really, there wasn't much that Peanut could do as he watched the bullet just begin to make contact with Johnny's chest, and after that he couldn't see much of anything, anyway.

18\. **Bunting**

"Why can't we just go make out some place..." Trent mumbled under his breath, fully realizing that learning Kirby was an avid bird-watcher was possibly the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

19\. **Burden**

Mr. Martin didn't need to say anything the moment he arrived and glared over at Wade, who was sitting on the couch watching television; Wade already knew what he was thinking.

20\. **Burning**

Tad stared emptily at the roaring fire in front of him; he would rid himself of everything that reminded him of his father, starting with the trophies and ribbons of the sport he had never even enjoyed.


	3. C

1\. **Cruelty**

As he stopped himself from swining the pipe down onto Edgar once more, Jimmy realized it wasn't some martyr or psycopathic plotter he was beating; it was just some mixed up kid fighting for the chance he was never given.

2\. **Clutch**

She was surprised however, when she awoke in the middle of the night and found Derby still clutching onto her hand fast asleep, pleased he had for once stayed and not crept away as soon as she fell to sleep.

3\. **Cavity**

"It hurts," Trent whined, and Kirby rolled his eyes as he edged away to fetch the idiot some aspirin, but instead found himself immobile when Trent reached out and took hold of his gym shirt, claiming "don't goooo".

4\. **College**

So he'd made it thus far, college, the promised land, though something about the blatant lack of traces of Gary terrified Pete and he could not explain why.

5\. **Camp**

Bryce could complain about having had to be the one to accompany Gord on his stupid boy's scout camping trip all he wanted, but deep inside he knew that he should've known Gord was going to be this disgusted by things like dirt and moths.

6\. **Calm**

But living with him like this, Peanut knew that these moments of relaxing and playing video games after Johnny had broken up with Lola for the umpteenth time was simply the calm before the storm, and he didn't know if he could live like this anymore.

7\. **Coupon**

"You can't use a 20% off coupon on an English test," Galloway groaned to Casey, rubbing the bridge of his nose, ignoring as the teen's face fell upon realizing he should've studied.

8\. **Convict**

"So that's just it?" Johnny mumbled, focusing more on his cigarette than the boys surrounding him, "I make one little mistake and you all treat me like I'm some convict fresh outta prison?"

9\. **Conspiracy**

"Maybe those Preps gettin' their own house on campus is part of one of those government plots Neil's always talkin' about," Lefty teased, and Neil laughed as the boys started playfully mocking him.

10\. **Curtain**

And smiling a darling grin full of love at him, Beatrice pulled the curtain to conceal the forbidden love of the school's oh-so treasured quarterback and the only girl at the academy to shamelessly play Grottos & Gremlins.

11\. **Champion**

In reality, Bif resented the title-he longed for the days that his father knew his name as 'Bif' rather than the 'Family Champion'.

12\. **Cut**

So maybe his mother could write e-mails filled with sorrow and begs for forgiveness, and his father could write letters of hatred and anger on his face with his fists, but Wade discovered he could write replies of confusion in his arms with a mere razor.

13\. **Cry**

Regardless, Gary would never had agreed to let it out by crying had he known he would've felt this vulnerable.

14\. **Caring**

Maybe it was true and Burton deserved to rot in hell or what be it, but Damon couldn't help but feel a little upset as he watched the closest thing he'd ever had to a father be carried off in a police car for complaints of sexual harrassment.

15\. **Cleansed**

Johnny let out a content sigh as the warm water hit his chest; it was nice to take a hot shower especially after that brutal fight with the Hopkins runt, and somehow he felt lighter-cleansed, almost, knowing that Lola would no longer have her nails dug into him, holding him from blessed freedom.

16\. **Cold**

"Statistically speaking, touching it should be safe," Earnest mumbled, reaching down to create a snowball as the other nerds watched in horrified admiration.

17\. **Choose**

It was official though, despite Bucky knowing they were better off as lovers, he had to choose between being ex-friends with Beatrice or keeping his love for her to himself.

18\. **Choke**

And though it sickened him, Johnny had to accept the fact that they were destined to be demolition lovers for the rest of their lives.

19\. **Color**

But to Ted, seeing her smile was surely the equivalent of a man seeing color for the first time.

20\. **Coma**

"You're so stupid, man," was all Tom could bring himself to say as he sat by Wade's hospital bed.


End file.
